


enjoy the silence

by wearing_tearing



Category: Kate Daniels - Ilona Andrews
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, F/M, First Kiss, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: Their last conversation before Derek went back to Alaska was a bit more honest than Julie meant to be, but that’s what Derek does to her.Be careful what you wish for.*[spoilers for Blood Heir (Aurelia Ryder #1)]
Relationships: Derek Gaunt/Julie Olsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Sixteen





	enjoy the silence

**Author's Note:**

> [trope_bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) fill for my "Song (Inspired) Fic" square! Loosely inspired by Depeche Mode's Enjoy the Silence, hence the title.
> 
> Thank you to [belovedmuerto](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/) for her Depeche Mode Sherlock phase and inspiration.

Julie hates this.

She hates that she can still feel Derek’s naked body pressing her to a column, his forehead resting against hers, his breath ghosting over her face. She hates that she blew her own damn cover because he got so close to her—the kind of close she had wanted him to get since she was teenager.

Not that it mattered, really. Derek had known it was her. He had _known_ it was her despite the different name, the different face, the different scent. It seemed like Julie couldn’t leave her old self behind as long as Derek was around.

Julie _hates this._

Even more, she hates the silence that now stretches between them. Their last conversation before Derek went back to Alaska was a bit more honest than Julie meant to be, but that’s what Derek does to her. 

_Be careful what you wish for_.

Julie still doesn’t know what that means. All she knows is the deep ache in her chest that settled like a bruise because of the words they said to each other. 

This isn’t the first time she and Derek have gone without speaking to each other; there is no time for Julie to be thinking about this. She has a new case that may or may not be connected to Moloch, she has a younger brother that may or may not have broken into her place and eaten all of her food, and she has to keep avoiding Kate at all costs.

She doesn’t have time for Derek and this _silence_.

Or that’s what Julie tells herself.

**

Three months.

That’s how long the silence lasts.

And it ends in the worst way possible.

“You have no bread,” Derek pipes up when Julie steps into the kitchen. He’s sitting there like he hasn’t been gone in months, calmed and controlled and like there’s nothing wrong about him breaking into Julie’s house at eight in the morning to complain about _bread_.

“Get out,” Julie says in a tightly controlled voice. She refuses to cross her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover herself and her ducks pajamas.

Derek leans his elbows against the counter, the picture of unconcerned. “No.” 

“Derek—”

“I told you to be careful what you wished for.”

Julie goes still as the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She didn’t spend her teenage years in a home with Curran to fail to recognize a predator after its prey. 

“You told me a lot of things.” Julie doesn’t scan her eyes around the kitchen. She knows precisely where everything is, including the small dagger hidden behind the shelves to her right. She can reach it in time in case Derek decides to… do something unwise. “And then you didn’t speak to me for three months.”

Derek gives her a smile that is all sharp teeth. “Did you enjoy the silence?”

“It was very peaceful,” Julie lies.

Derek stands up. 

Julie doesn’t think twice before rushing to the shelves and closing her hand around the dagger handle. Before she can turn around, a hand wraps itself around her wrist. Julie aims a kick at Derek’s leg, but he spins her around and presses her against the shelves before her foot connects.

This is _very_ familiar.

“Derek.”

Derek lets out a low rumble from deep within his chest and rests his forehead against hers.

“ _Derek_.”

The tip of Derek’s nose grazes across her cheek before dipping to the curve of Julie’s neck. He takes a deep breath. “Yes?”

“You are _not_ being a good teammate.”

Julie can’t see him, but she can tell Derek’s fighting back a smile when he says, “We’re not a good team.”

“That’s not what you said to me.”

Derek pulls back from Julie’s neck, but his face remains close to hers. “I also told you to be careful what you wished for.”

And with that, he kisses her.

Shock hits Julie like a punch in the gut, but soon she finds herself responding. Kissing Derek is nothing like she imagined it would be: he’s not gentle with her, instead taking what he wants--and Julie gives as good as she’s got.

Derek nips at her lower lip. “Julie.”

Julie takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “What are you saying to me now?”

“Sometimes,” Derek murmurs, “words are unnecessary.”

And then he kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://wearing-tearing.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/wearing_tearing) | [dreamwidth](https://wearing-tearing.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
